


affection

by battour



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, Human Pet, M/M, Master/Pet, PWP, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battour/pseuds/battour
Summary: Eichi should perhaps end this joke before it escalates, but instead he puts a hand on the top of Wataru’s head to... to pet him, as if he’s showing affection to an animal.





	affection

Wataru _barks_ up at him. He has sat himself down on the floor, akin to how an actual dog would sit, indicating that he is completely in character.

This is strange. Eichi should perhaps end this joke before it escalates, but instead he puts a hand on the top of Wataru’s head to... to pet him, as if he’s showing affection to an animal.

His reward is another happy, uncomfortably convincing bark before Wataru gives his hand a _lick_ while its frozen in place.

He swallows against the sudden lump in his throat.

“I... have to,” he utters, feeling like he can’t do anything but stumble over his words. “To reward such a good boy, don’t I?”

A million thoughts race through his mind at once. Is he taking things the wrong way? Or is what he’s about to do here what Wataru actually wants out of the situation?

Then he’s very suddenly out of time to be consumed by doubt, because Wataru has leaned in closer to pull down the fly of Eichi’s slacks with his teeth. His own hands follow suit, clumsily fishing himself out to find he’s already half-hard, with pre-cum glistening at the tip of his cock.

Wataru pants in excitement, moving to take that half-formed erection into his mouth, but Eichi’s hand on his head once again stops him.

“Stay.” Eichi surprises himself with how firm his voice sounds despite the strength in his body being zapped away. “Not yet, Wataru.”

He’s rewarded with a whine. Looking down at the boy he’d spent countless hours just fantasizing about doing these things to, on his knees and with his mouth wide open, is more than enough to make his dick twitch in anticipation of that wet heat.

It’s exhilarating. Wataru obeys him, staying as still as he can manage. Eichi is in control of him, holding a leash that Wataru was only too happy to hand him.

“... good boy,” he says, and lets his fingers tangle comfortably in Wataru’s hair.


End file.
